Power management continues to be an area of interest for designers of electronic systems, especially those that are battery driven. One approach for extending the life of a battery involves changing the power state of various circuits and/or functions when not in immediate use. Other attempts involve using solar cells or other types of environmentally based power sources with a battery. While these approaches have proven useful for some applications, improvements and new approaches are required in the area of power management.